


Just Five Minutes

by Until_Bliss



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: All Josie wants to do is study, only problem? Penelope not letting her.





	Just Five Minutes

It’s faint.

The feel of one slender finger trailing up her skin like a map,stopping only to make subtle destinations along its impending route. The first stop is just above her kneecap, finger slowly trailing circles for a few seconds and then it’s ascending up to her thigh and the motion sends butterflies through Josies stomach.

She knows the touch is innocent, at least it’s what she keeps telling her mind because everything is always so calculated when it comes to the girl beside her. It’s always hard to tell if any action from her is simply innocent.

Despite the distracting touch however, Josie is adamant on getting the remainder of her studying done before Dorian’s test later on in the day. When Penelope’s fingers reach her ribcage however, Josie can’t help but jump at the contact, her eyes immediately shooting over her textbook to the culprit.

And Josie finds its suddenly hard to breathe.

Penelope’s hair is currently pulled into a messy bun with two strands falling around her face, brownish green eyes even more vibrant against the light seeping through the bedroom window and she’s giving Josie one of those breathtaking smiles that makes it hard to be annoyed. 

She plays well at the innocent card. Penelope’s always been good with getting her way and Josie currently giving her attention is exactly what she wanted all along though Josie wasn’t really doing a good job at ignoring her anyway.

“ Take a break” Penelope hums as her finger continues it’s movements up only to stop as the rest of her fingers join the pursuit and Josie can hardly concentrate. Not only because her fingers have joined but Penelope’s shifted up from the middle of the bed to sit behind her and it’s the sudden anticipation of what Penelope’s going to do that makes Josie anxious.

“ Penelope”

“ Hmm?”

“ I can’t concentrate” Josie mutters out in a huff that elicits a short chuckle from the girl behind her.

“ Hard to see how that’s my fault.. maybe take a break and then get back to studying?”. 

“ No”.

There’s a few beats of silence and Josie thinks that she’s won when the feeling over Penelope’s hand leaves her body but god was she wrong. Instead Penelope’s fingers slip underneath Josie’s shirt to rest at her lower waist with a slight tug that pulls her back to rest against Penelope’s chest.

It’s here that she knows she’s going to lose, like so many moments before similar to this one Penelope has the upper hand. Josie knows Penelope can probably feel how fast her hearts beating and there’s no doubt that there’s a smug smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

Josies been reading the same line of spells for over five minutes and it’s the lack of Penelope’s usual greedy nature for attention that makes Josie want to turn her body and face her. But she also doesn’t want to give in.

The moment Penelope presses a soft kiss to the spot underneath Josie’s ear it’s over.  
“ How about a ten minute break?” Penelope whispers along the shell of her ear and Josie turns her body to hide the shudder, her brown eyes narrowing at the way Penelope grins like she knows she won.

“ I really need to study”.

Penelope’s response is a soft kiss to the corner of Josie’s lips and the action catches her slightly off guard with burning cheeks.

“ Pen!” Josie frowns much to Penelope’s laughter and hearing the sweet sound makes her want to hear to more.

“ Ten minute break and I’ll leave you alone, promise”. 

Josie doesn’t really have much time to grumble out another no before Penelope’s cupping her face and pulling her in for a slow kiss that leaves her thoughts of Dorians class fall second to the soft lips dominating her own.

“ Five minutes Penelope” Josie manages to pull away from temptation long enough to get her sentence out. The words come out strong with conviction and though Penelope nods her head, her eyes hold a teasing glint to them, mischievous like she doesn’t believe a word Josie said.

Honestly? Josie doesn’t even believe it herself. Because the moment Penelope pulls her back in for another heated kiss, Josie’s textbook and pen find the hardwood floor and any lingering thoughts of studying were long gone.

Oh and the five minutes? Completely out the window.


End file.
